Talk:Main Page/Archives/2
This page is for discussion concerning the main page. All other discussion should take place at the Village Pump. __TOC__ News The news section is to have 5 items :((Jangles:(( :((Rishnokof:(( If you don't have a more recent news story that's more "significant" than the MK/FIST ODP, then replace it (not delete and leave blank) or add an older item back to the bottom. But keep it at 5 like the Guidelines say. Schattenmann 15:59, 25 March 2008 (UTC) VE Withdraws from The Initiative. Uh, this is in the news. VE withdrew from The initiative. Can someone add it to the news section? :You can add stuff yourself, its a wiki. However, I added this for you. :P - Zikawe 05:20, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I thought you can't edit the main page? Vandalists in all? :No you can its templates, if you want to edit it just go to the source, and select the template you need to change. News CSS in this case. - Zikawe 07:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :: Right... we allow the news template to be edited, but the main page itself is protected. There's no edit link to ward off vandals, but the page is editable... template:news_css. - Alphacow talk 01:23, 17 April 2007 (UTC) SWF - News I added the SWF disbandment to the news...I have been adding most of the news. I hope thats ok, I dont know if you guys have some special person that does that here. Zikawe 07:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Smithy: I'll add some news if I can get to it first. Sometimes I'm beaten to it. : Sorry for the delay in replying. It seems that I'm the only admin around these days, and I don't do any news stuff; I stick to maintaining the wiki. Please continue updating that section... thanks for taking care of that! - Alphacow talk 01:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I check by about once a day as well. But I really only skim the recent changes, not too much else. Feel free to add to the news items as you see fit. J Andres 03:02, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Regisration Do you think that Registration being back-up deserves a spot on the front page? 67.172.125.216 14:13, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Might as well, but we'll have to monitor it and remove it when its off again. - Alphacow talk 15:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) NPO-ABP War I started a wiki on it. The Alaskan Folly. It just ended BTW. ~Chaosman :Feel free to add that info to the news template. Thanks! -- Alphacow talk 12:05, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 02:38, 27 August 2007 (UTC) NpO (not NPO) against Genmay. Why is it there anyway? The NpO vs Genmay news, in the GW4 context, was messed up and not on top of the GW4 news itself. I amended the p-P mistake and the news order in the template, but I doubt the news itself should stay there (why not all the other DoWs and wars, then?) If nobody objects, I think I will delete that line and/or move the news in the GW4 page; or, anybody could do it. --Jerdge 14:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Speaking both for myself and as one of the wiki admins, I really don't follow the alliance politics, but I agree with you that the NpO-Genmay war is a part of the GW4. Feel free to modify as you see fit. - Alphacow talk 14:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::Done. Thanks for feedback. --Jerdge 16:04, 10 September 2007 (UTC) UJP Surrenders to FAN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1071&st=0 Mods thought it was a joke thread, but that has been removed as both sides: FAN and UJP, have recognized an end to hostilities. bottom-post, everyone! Please, everyone, follow wiki posting conventions and add your topic at the end of the page. Adding things at the top may result in your comment being missed. -- Alphacow talk 14:08, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Fourth Great War, not Unjust War I dont care if theres a so called majority of kids who dont know the definition of a world war. But this IS the fourth great war... you can give it the nickname being the Unjust War but this is a global conflict. I demand satisfaction change the name to fourth great war! :I would say that a war's name is that wording it's called with, more than anything else. :There's an ongoing poll in the official game's forums about the war's name, and at this moment the name "The Unjust War" is winning with 273 votes out of 663 (note that it was possible to vote for more than one name, so it's 16.6% of all the votes). : I think that your concern can be met - like it already is - by the "Alternate Names" section in the wiki war page. --Jerdge 08:04, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Spot light Box I think there should be an a box that spotlights articles on alliances. Like the featured article page on other wikis -Somedude who didn't sign his comment :We have done it in the past but the upkeep is more work than it is worth and alot of alliances have bad pages anyway. J Andres 01:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :It might convince some to make them look better because we would choose ones that look good. --Gabriel Carver 01:46, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::The problem we had in the past was the submitting and choosing. People didn't submit articles, and when they did we didn't review them well. It takes a couple committed people to run something like that, and we don't have that here now. If you think you can muster some of your friends to do it, by all means start it up again. Let us know. -- Alphacow talk 17:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Vandalism There has been a lot of vandalism because of recent events. Today I saw the Nov flag changed numerous times and the GOON article I also see vandalism in. I think editing of articles of alliances or relating to this war needs to be turned off to the public until the war is over. --Gabriel Carver 01:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :The way we deal with vandalism is usually just so you seem to be doing... reporting it and banning the offending members. This is higher than usual, but nothing we can't deal with. (Sorry I didn't get to this earlier... I was out for Rosh HaShana.) -- Alphacow talk 17:15, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Yea, every time I am on here the New users/events is messed up. I am not sure how to report the specific box or just report the whole page. Zikawe 04:12, 3 November 2007 (UTC) GPA drama Nov 1: Due to the ongoing GPA neutrality dispute, NPO cuts off all diplomatic relations with GPA, and The Jews, TORN, NATO and VE pull out of the Declaration of Neutrality. Who are "the jews" LOL ~~ CN link The link on this article should be "http://www.cybernations.net", NOT "http://cybernations.net" The second version can result in some security issues. --Terminator484 07:10, 14 November 2007 (UTC) : Could you be more specific about "security issues"? I haven't seen this problem listed anywhere. -- Alphacow talk 18:45, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :: Security issues can mostly be stuff related to YOUR computer safety. Your IP can be stolen quite easily by a third party when you do not specify the WWW. server, for one example. General Mazur 06:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Protection I strongly suggest unprotecting the homepage, especially as it goes against Wikia suggested policy. Only protect pages if they are actively targeted by vandals, otherwise you risk doing more damage by preventing change and possibly causing neglect (especially if the wiki admins aren't always around). Kirkburn (talk) 22:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *I agree with Kirkburn, but for the time being all I need is for an admin to add to the page in a conspicuous location.--Sancus 12:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I brought this up on the Village Pump. It is a violation of Wikia policy, so it must be removed. General Mazur 07:49, 15 July 2008 (UTC) WHY IS PROTECTION BACK ON??? Cowards Coalition This doesn't exist as a proper CN entity, so why does news report OG leaving it? Global Wars On the main page, from the sidebar, there is a list of global wars: I move to add the GATO-INC War, the War of the Coalition, and the Karma War to this list. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::Fixed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Purge Page Cache I took the liberty of inserting a link into the upper right corner, "Purge Page Cache." Clicking this link will reset Wikia's cached version of the page, allowing up-to-date versions of the News, Nations, and Alliance templates to become visable. Note that it will not reset your own browser's cache, so you will have to manually do that if it still loads the old templates (methods for doing this vary by browser): *'Internet Explorer' users should hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox' users should hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome' users press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Naming Conflict My name uses the name "New Byzantium", yet there is already an article on New Byzantium. How can I make an article for my nation? Should I call it something like "Konstatino's New Byzantium"? If I recall correctly, wikis do not like pages whose titles are in non-Latin letters, so translating into Greek is out. I could go with "Nea Romē". Mr.Xeight 02:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :While this wiki does allow non-Latin characters in titles, I personally would recommend just overwriting the New Byzantium article, as it is obviously abandoned and outdated. So ya, if I were you, I'd just delete everything on that page and make the article there anyways, due to the state of the old page. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Ok, thank you. I just hope some time from now I don't have an angry owner leaving messages on my talk age :) Mr.Xeight 02:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC)